Forgettable Tale.../Quick guide
Walkthrough Quid Pro Quo *Talk to Veldaban west of the Keldagrim bank (chat option 2-1-1). *After the cutscene, speak to the dwarf (chat option 1 and then 2) and pass him a beer (Bought in either the Laughing Miner or King's Axe Inn for two coins). *Collect the four Kelda seeds: **The drunken dwarf gives the first seed **Have a beer with Gauss for the second seed. He's at the King's Axe Inn in west Keldagrim **Fulfill the rowdy dwarf's request for the third seed. He's roaming around the inn in east Keldagrim. Give him the random item he asked for. If he asked for the camel dung but you do not have access to the camulet, simply relogin and he will ask for another item. **Talk to Khorvak in the White Wolf Mountain tunnel for the fourth seed (chat option 2). *Talk to Rind the gardener and then plant the four seeds in front of the palace in west Keldagrim, wait 20 minutes and pick the Kelda hops. *Go upstairs of the east inn. * Pick up the empty pot in the corner of the room and ask Blandebir to fill it up with ale yeast for 25 coins *Use two buckets of water, two barley malt, the kelda hops and then the Ale Yeast on the fermenting vat. *Wait up to 20 minutes, until you get a notification in your chatbox. You have to be online for the entire time. *When the stout has fermented, turn the vat valve and use a beer glass on the barrel. *Return to the drunken dwarf and ask him about the Red Axe. The Drunken Dwarf *Talk to the cart conductor near the closed tunnel in south-east Keldagrim and ask him about that closed tunnel. *Talk to the director of the Consortium mining company you joined during The Giant Dwarf. *Ride the cart into the tunnel. On the Edge... Room 1: A Chasm *Collect the square stones from the box. *Operate the controls: To place/rotate stones, click once for green, twice for yellow, three times to remove the stone. *After each part, take the cart, search the newly found box, and take the cart back to the initial platform. Cart11.png|Part 1 Cart12.png|Part 2 Cart13.png|Part 3 Room 2: Eavesdropping *After the dialogue, crawl through the hole at the opposite end of the room from where you entered. Room 3: Another Chasm *Take the stones from the box and follow the patterns below. Cart21.png|Part 1 Cart22.png|Part 2 FTDD Cart.png|Part 3 Room 4: Reports *Search the three crates. *Search the bookcases until you find a book. Read it. *Move forward. Room 5: Yet Another Chasm *Take the stones from the box and follow the patterns below. Cart31.png|Part 1 Cart32.png|Part 2 Cart33.png|Part 3 Kebabs and Beer *After the cutscene, go back to Commander Veldaban. *If you don't already have one buy a kebab from Kjut, the store owner on the east side *Once you're inside the Laughing Miner pub in the east, drink the beer and eat the kebab. *Quest complete! Category:Forgettable Tale...